Ghost
by definitelyalopez
Summary: Brittany still remembers the massive destruction that claimed the life of her wife. Now, a year later, a discovery leads her back to the only person she has ever loved.


Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

Brittany wakes up in a dark, small room at the sound of her phone's incessant ringing. She looks at her digital clock and groans.

Two o'clock in the morning.

"'Lo?"

"Britt."

"Quinn?"

"Look Britt, I know it's early in the morning -."

"Early in the morning! It's two freaking a.m.!"

"I'm sorry, but I just need to talk to you. I've seen something really weird."

"Quinn, please. I'm not in the mood for anything -."

"I saw Santana." Silence envelops the room, Brittany too shocked to respond.

"Britt?"

"No. Q-Quinn p-please. You know how fucking hard it has been for me since she's been g-gone. I can't...t-this is -."

"Listen to me. How many people are there in this world that looks and acts like her? I swear this one's a clone -."

"Maybe she is." Brittany mutters under her breath.

"I'm here at Colorado to visit my folks after they moved here from LA. I saw her at a grocery store. For the sake of argument, let's say that wasn't her. But my gut tells me that was Santana. I should let you know though -."

"I'm flying there now." Brittany puts the phone on speaker as she hurriedly grabs her overnight bag containing all the things she needs.

"Wait! Britt, she has a different life now. She -."

"I don't care! I want you to get me a flight right away. I'm taking a quick shower. Text me the details. Bye Quinn."

"Britt, listen -."

"I don't care. I need to see it for myself. I'll be waiting for your text." She ends the call before her friend can answer.

* * *

Brittany arrives at Colorado four hours later, with Quinn picking her up at the airport.

"That was a shitty ride, Fabray." Britt whines.

"It was the only available flight!"

"Whatever. Anyway, do you know where she lives? What does she do?" She starts fielding questions to Quinn who just shakes her head at her friend and former 'colleague'.

"I'll answer you questions after breakfast. My parents are expecting you."

"What?! Come on Quinn! Tell me now!"

"Calm down Brittany! I'll tell you everything I've gathered. But not here."

"Fine."

The two blondes make their way to the country side. About half an hour into the drive, Brittany finally calms down and appreciates the view around them

"Your parents live here now?"

"Yeah. They decided to settle at a ranch after their retirement. It's great for them. Good air, fresh everything." Quinn shrugs nonchalantly.

"She wanted to buy a ranch or a vacation here somewhere here, you know?"

"She wanted one in Montana, Britt."

"Right." After a few more minutes, they parked in front of a gorgeous log home at the center of a beautifully landscaped ranch farm. "Wow. Sweet."

"It is. Four bedrooms, expansive balconies and a massive stone fireplace. Dad designed this and the construction started years ago."

"It's huge."

"Yeah. The property is divided in two parcels and you can pretty much do anything you want. It's not too far from town, but it provides Dad's choice of privacy and quiet." Quinn's father has worked as an architect for one of the biggest construction firm in the country. Her mother, a longtime staff of a Senior State Senator. As soon as they get out of the car, Brittany gets tackled into a hug by Judy, Quinn's mom.

"It's so great to see you again, Brittany." She whispers sincerely.

"Ditto, Judy. Where's Frank?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen preparing our breakfast. Come on in! How was your flight? Quinn told me you'll be here for a couple of weeks to relax and darling do I have lots of things to show to you!" She exclaims enthusiastically. Brittany offers a questioning look at Quinn who just ignored her as Judy continued to drag her towards her husband.

Contrary to popular beliefs, the agency promotes a family-friendly work environment and always strives to find the right work-life balance. There are family days - when I met Quinn's parents - and things are about as normal as any of the other jobs or fields.

Frank is setting the dishes when we arrive at the kitchen. He hasn't aged much, a thing that we could attribute to his cheerful disposition. As soon as he sees Brittany, he breaks into a grin before walking with his arms stretched open.

"Oh Brittany, dear! It's so nice to see you!" The blonde falls into his embrace, relishing his warmth. When her parents died when she was in college, it wasn't until she met Frank and Judy that she felt like she has found her second parents.

"So nice to see you too, Frank."

"I've made breakfast. Come on let's eat! Then Quinn can show you to your room."

"She'll show me around after breakfast. This place is amazing Frank." Britt notes with a small smile.

"Thank you. Quinn will be sure to show you the new fishes I've bought for my pond, right sweetie?" He looks at his daughter as he stuffs his mouth with bacon.

"Ugh, of course Dad." Quinn mutters.

They talk about the ranch, LA, Virginia, New York - basically everything. Frank and Judy were considerate enough not to talk about _her. _

Brittany couldn't have been more grateful.

/

* * *

"Her name is Olivia Prescott. She teaches Literature at Colorado University." Quinn offers as they start walking around the property.

"She chose Prescott? That makes sense. Do you know where she lives?"

"She lives at the Cherry Hills Village -."

"Can we check it out -."

"With her wife and baby." Quinn whispers, not looking at Brittany who by now looks like she's been punched in the gut.

"What did you say?"

"Olivia Prescott is married to Ashley Prescott, an investor. The file says she's the sole daughter of a couple who amassed wealth through the stock market, ergo she inherited her parents fortune. I've gathered that Olivia and Ashley have been married for three years now. They wed in New York before deciding to settle here in Colorado. They have a seven-month old baby girl. I don't know her name."

"Do you have pictures?" Quinn fishes her phone from her pocket, pressed something before handing it to Brittany who scans the pictures meticulously. After what felt like an eternity, she looks up at Quinn and remarks. "This is Santana."

"I know. Her hair's lighter, but it's her."

"Did she see you?"

"I bumped into her. Like, literally, at the store. No flicker of recognition. None at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Not for a millisecond, Britt. She doesn't recognize me at all."

"Something doesn't add up."

"Obviously. I've also interviewed a couple of people from the neighborhood. Believe me, it was a difficult task since it's an affluent village and nobody really talks. The Prescotts moved in about a year ago. Approximately near the time of the incident."

"Is Ashley -."

"I don't think so. She's clear. She has lived in Colorado as a child before they moved to New York. But that's about it. I can't dig anything from her high school, college and post college life."

"It doesn't make any sense. Do you think this is a setup?"

"I want to believe so. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"She doesn't remember anything about the last few years."

"Including me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And Ashley?"

"I'm not sure, Britt. She could be an agent or maybe they've really fallen in love."

"Fallen in love, got married and had a baby in a year? I don't think so." She huffs in anger.

"I'm just as confused as you are, okay?" Quinn sighs.

"Can we see her?"

"Sure. I got a hold of _Olivia Prescott's_ schedule and she's free today. But we have to be careful, Britt. We don't know if there's anybody lurking around, watching her and anybody who comes near her."

"Of course. Let's go and tell your parents we're heading to town for some shopping."

/

* * *

"Holy shit! Is that the house?" Brittany gasps at the sophisticated mansion a few meters away from their location.

"I know, right? Ashley has some serious dough." Quinn comments, oblivious to the way Brittany's eyes darken at the mention of that name. She looks back at the Italian countryside-inspired mansion and felt her chest tighten. There are two cars in the six-car garage at the moment.

"There she is." Quinn mutters under her breath and Brittany snaps her head towards the house. A Latina strolls down the garage, carrying a chubby baby girl.

"Is that the kid?"

"Yeah." They watch as 'Olivia' opens the passenger door to a black Range Rover and placing the baby on a car seat.

"I can't see the baby's face. What does she look like?"

"She looks blonde to me, Britt. Looks somewhat like her." As soon as Olivia's done, she climbs to the driver's seat, but not before running her hands through her hair and moistening her lips.

"It's her. That's Santana, Quinn! That freaking lip thing. The way she walks or moves her hands - that's Santana."

"Come on, let's follow her."

Keeping a safe distance from the Range Rover, the two blondes eventually found themselves at a house a few miles away from Cherry Hills. The backyard is filled with tables and chair and a number of kids.

"It's a kiddie party."

"Do you see those caterers, Q?" They take one glance at the uniformed caterers before nodding to themselves.

A few minutes later, they found themselves at the backyard, helping serve candies, burgers, hot dogs, tacos, quesadillas, french fries and chicken fingers to the hundred guests or so. In addition to the mandatory birthday cake, sweets included a cotton candy machine and a lemonade stand. On hand to entertain the kids are: bouncy castle, three birds, a face painter, a balloon artist, and roaming super hero characters. Brittany rolls her eyes inwardly at the over-the-top celebration. It must have cost at least twenty grand.

But as soon as she sees _Olivia, _all thought go out the window. With a tray in hand, she walks towards her and the seven-month old girl she's holding.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." She says curtly, trying her hardest to speak in a voice void of any emotion. _Olivia _did turn around with a smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Would you like anything to eat? I've got hot dogs, tacos and chicken fingers." She offers.

"No, thank you. We're good." The Latina smiles at her, and if Quinn didn't mention that there was no flicker of recognition in those brown orbs when they bumped into each other, she would have been utterly hurt.

Looking at her with those gorgeous eyes is Santana.

Her Santana.

The one who vanished when the building she was in exploded to pieces a year ago.

Only, this Santana doesn't even give her those loving and tender looks she's been used to.

"Your daughter is very pretty. One of the cutest babies I've ever seen." Britt offers despite the pain she's feeling at the moment. The little blonde girl is indeed adorable in her pink swirl print dress and bloomers set, Chloe tights, white doll shoes and a pink headband. "What's her name?"

"Thank you. Her name's Zooey."

"Hi Zooey! You look very pretty." She gently touches her little chubby hand and her chest all but clenches when the tot smiled at her, babbling at my words.

"She loves it when people talk to her." _Olivia _explains with a tender look at Zooey. "Right, Zooey?" The two giggle, causing Brittany to snap out of her trance and get back to her 'task'.

"I'll be around, Ma'am. Just call me if you need anything."

"Cool. Thank you, Miss."

/

* * *

"She looks so fucking happy Quinn. But I don't get it. I need answers. I want to know everything!"

"Mike and Tina are looking into it. They shall be back with some information anytime now. Beiste knows. But she doesn't know that you're here so let's hope that she doesn't get wind of it because we'll all be in deep shit. You better stay out of this for now, Britt -"

"That's _my _wife. My _wife, _Quinn! I won't stay out of this -."

"May I remind you that you're still suspended for abusing your position in the agency?" Brittany's taken aback by Quinn's reminder. Technically, she's still suspended. Since Santana _died, _she stopped working - filing for an indefinite leave. When she got back to work, she spent her time using the CIA's resources to search for Santana's killers. Beiste had no choice but to sideline her.

"I can request to be reinstated."

"Even if your suspension gets lifted, there's no way Beiste will allow you to be in this case and you know it. It's a conflict of interest."

"Then just let me stay here with you, Quinn. They won't even know I'm here. It's too late now. You knew I'll be involved the moment you picked up that phone and decided to call me."

Quinn looks at her bestfriend. She's pale, a lot thinner and lifeless since the incident. This could get her fired. But again, this is her bestfriend. Someone she considers as her sister. She watched as she wasted her life away for the last year - slowly killing herself by not eating and drowning herself in alcohol.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid. Don't even think of just kidnapping her and bringing her home. Things are complicated. We don't know what's happening. We have no idea who our enemies are. We have no idea if Santana is a victim here, or the enemy." She declares bluntly. There is no response from Brittany. The only sound that you can hear after Quinn's statement is the smaller blonde grunting in pain as she's pushed to the wall, strong hands grabbing at her collar."See? Look at you. This only proves me right. You're too emotional for this. You can't be a part of this, Britt." Before Brittany can answer, Quinn's phone chirps. "It's Mike."

"Answer it." Brittany demands as she lets go of Quinn.

"Hello Mike? Yeah." Mike's voice can be heard, albeit Brittany can't understand. "Are you sure? Alright. I'll wait for the rest of the details. Thanks." With a sigh, Quinn throws her phone on her bed.

"What?"

"She's part of the Ghost Team. Or at least, she was."

"She is?"

"Hmm."

"Well shit."

* * *

**This has been in my computer since 2011 :P This prologue may be confusing, but things will be clearer as we go on.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
